


Have Your Cake and Eat it too

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-29
Updated: 2007-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Who knew making a cake could be so erotic? Very sexy Draco/Hermione one-shot. Response to a challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

WRITTEN FOR THE 'HERMIONE'S BIRTHDAY CHALLENGE' AT GRANGER ENCHANTED. 

 

Is there anything more erotic than making a birthday cake? The flour: so soft and white; reminds me of the inside of her thighs as my tongue glides over them, sending spasms through her body. The butter! Ah the silky smooth texture; feels just like her hot little pussy as my fingers slid in and out, in and out. Harder and faster... Is it getting warm in here? Oh, must be the oven preheating.

How about the sugar? Ah... the way it melts on your tongue; so sweet it makes you quiver as it hits your blood stream. There's nothing quite like a sugar high is there? Her kisses are like that. They make me light headed; they're so sweet and sexy! The room spins and my heart races. I could spend eternity just kissing her red pouty lips.

Now the eggs. I have often thought about stripping her and cracking eggs over her luscious naked body. Watching the yolks slide over her perky breasts, her flat stomach... I can see it as clear as day. Hell, I might have to try that later- yes I think I will.

Milk. Does a body good as they say! So creamy, so pure. Sometimes I fill the bath with warm milk and a lovely sent of honeysuckle. She loves to come home after a hard day and have me slowly undress her. I peel her clothing off, kissing every inch of her as I go along. I pick her up and lower her into the milk bath. She sighs as the liquid loosens the tension in her tight muscles. She always rests her head on the tub and slowly opens her eyes, looking at me with that devilish lusty look I love. 

I know what she wants, so I take off all my clothes and stand before her, hard and trembling with anticipation. She reaches out and rubs the milk over my cock and then slowly- oh so damn slowly- she takes me into her mouth. The milk sloshes, hitting the sides of the tub as she moves to better receive me. Sucking and licking, scraping her teeth... Where was I? Oh yeah. The cake! I need to get moving if I want to have it done before she gets home!

Baking powder, salt... She says I taste salty when I cum in her mouth. I love the way she kisses me afterwards, her tongue swirling with mine so that I can taste my own cum. It does have a salty flavor, I guess. I love the taste of her better. There's no way to describe it though- tangy or something. 

Oops! Almost forgot the vanilla extract! Now there is a smell that makes my dick harden instantly. It smells like her perfume. That light fragrance that lingers hours after she's left the room. I sometimes find myself dreaming about that smell. It's so damn erotic. Mmmm... God what would she say if she walked into the room right now and saw me sniffing a bottle of vanilla, my face flush and my cock so hard I could use it as a cricket bat?

Must concentrate! Must concentrate! Mix everything together. Grease and lightly flour the cake pans. Pour the batter- the batter is so thick and creamy! It falls like ribbons into the pan. Ribbons- just like the one she has in her hair today. Her hair! I love to plunge my hands into it; to twist my fingers into her tangled locks as I fuck the living hell out of her! 

I think I'm going crazy with lust. I told you that making a cake was very erotic! My hands shake as I pull down the oven door, a blast of hot air hitting me in the face. I slid the pan in and shut the door. Set the timer, don't forget to set the timer!

Now I will clean up, set the table and light the candles for our romantic dinner. I put the flowers I bought her this morning in a beautiful crystal vase and sit the chocolates next to her plate where she'll be sure to see them.

Ding! There's the timer! As I take the cake out I smile because it's perfect, like her. It needs to cool before I frost it so I put the meal on the table and impatiently wait for the damn cake to be cool enough. I have never had patience, so I put it in the refrigerator instead. After about ten minutes, I take it out and decide it's ready to frost.

Tada! A masterpiece if I ever saw one! I hear her Apparate in the next room. After wiping my hands on the kitchen towel, I take the cake into the dining room and place it on the table in the corner.

I hurry from the room and into her arms. After embracing her lovingly and kissing her passionately on the lips, I tell her I have a surprise for her. I ask her to follow me into the dimly lit dining room, where romantic music is playing softly and the candle light is dancing on the walls.

"Happy birthday Hermione!" 

"Draco! You... you made a cake?" She looks very impressed with my culinary capabilities. And why not? I cook like I fuck... 

"Yes and I cooked dinner. By myself- without magic."

"This is the best present ever! I've always wanted a sexy man to bake me a cake." 

"And I've always wanted a hot wife to eat my cake."

"Looks like we both got what we wanted!" She takes her finger and runs it across the frosting. Looking over at me from under her lashes, she puts her finger in her mouth and sucks it, closing her eyes and moaning as it glides in and out from between her lips.

"I say we skip dinner and get right to dessert."

She agrees. "Happy birthday to me."


End file.
